rimworldtalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Huntsman
Huntsman is a character in Tynan’s timeline and Andrew’s timeline. Character Summary Huntsman was a lone traveler, who after being injured by tribals, was brought to the West Spiders Colony by Val. In the med bay, he meets Sophie, Val’s daughter. He regularly goes hunting tribals with Sophie, and flirts with her, but is rejected. However, they clearly remain friends after this. Sophie and Huntsman both express fear and/or disgust with bionic parts, much to Val's dismay, who aims to equip the entire colony with body augments. While attacking another tribal camp, Sophie steps on a land mine, but Huntsman saves her, deforming himself in the process. He is brought back to the Spiders who install a bionic eye to replace the one he lost in the explosion. Mehni, one of the soldiers, lies to Huntsman, stating that Sophie died in the explosion and the Firefly Colony was responsible for the land mine. While recovering, as he is sedated, Sophie enters the room and shoots at a nurse and Mehni. The nurse is killed, but Mehni fights back, threatening to break Huntsman’s neck. Sophie and Mehni fight, but Sophie shoots him in the head, killing him. Sophie escapes the room with an unconscious Huntsman, planning to blow up the colony, but is stopped by Val. She opens fire at Val, but he is barely affected, as he's revealed to have replaced almost the entirety of his body with bionics and mechanoid parts, attacking his daughter. Huntsman wakes up and finishes off Val, but Sophie is fatally wounded, who confesses to tricking Huntsman into joining the colony so he could help them kill tribals, due to him being one of the best shots on the planet. However, he forgives her and confesses his love before she succumbs to her wounds. Huntsman triggers the explosive charges in an attempt to kill himself, but is saved from the burning building by Skye and Gadget. They leave him in the forest, where he is found and tended to by Zach. Huntsman gives the engagement ring meant for Sophie to Zach, so he can afford to attend the Scarabs space program. Huntsman then leaves the encampment, ending up at the Firefly Colony. He greets two newcomers to the colony, Tynan and Noodles. He takes Tynan to the colony’s end of the year party, where he asks Tynan to come hunting with him. The duo go to Huntsman’s house, where he cooks breakfast. They go hunting rabbits, and they come across the Northern Crickets. When they return to the colony, they find it on fire. Tynan goes after Peter, who they find fatally wounded by Tarn. Huntsman blames Peter’s death on Tynan, but he promises to go after Tarn and other raiders. The two eliminate a local raider colony to get enough silver to rebuild the Fireflies, but Huntsman says that he’s done with Tynan. A while later, Tynan returns to report that Noodles had died, and he needs Huntsman’s help in stealing resurrector serum from the Moths. Huntsman asks why he should help him, but Tynan simply replies with “Dako,” asking what it means. Huntsman explains that dako means everything is good, nice, and how it should be. Tynan argues he’s lost everything that meant something to him, and Noodles is his only hope. Huntsman agrees to help him, but asks for an escape plan. Appearances (Chronological Order) *Primitive Beings #23 *Wooing #24 (Parts 1, 2 & 3) *Perfect Colony #28 *Head Of Surgery #29 *The Vintage Bitch #30 *Old Friend #59 *Prosthoprobe #31 *It’s Huntsman #32 *Lavish Friendships #33 (Parts 1 & 2) *Hospitality #20 (Parts 2 & 3) (First Appearance) *Hunters of Rimworld #42 *Scars of Rimworld #43 *The Last Stop #44 *Hootsak #45 *Mood Balance #46 *Malevolent Gods #47 *Revelations #51 *Unavoidable Path #52 *What goes around comes around #53 *Assembling Components #65 (Part 3) Trivia Huntsman got his phrase, “Easy, cowboy” from Mehni.